otherworlddevfandomcom-20200215-history
Girls
Girls from another dimension These are girls who arrived in Magmell through dimensional rift of the pit. Most of them are copies of the original version of the girl caused by the unstable core of the dimension that replicate them continuosly. While the copies have exact appearance like the original or prime, they are in no way close to the original in terms of skills and abilities. Most of the copies wears collar with their given name scribed on it by either trainers or admiministration of Magmell to differentiate them with each other. '''Haruhi''' A character from series of light novels, manga and anime [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haruhi_Suzumiya Haruhi Suzumiya] . Noted for her outstanding power to change the enviroment around her as she pleases (sort of godlike power). This eccentric and energetic character is making her appearance in Otherworld as a girl you can train. Maybe her appearance in Magmell is something she wished for with her godlike power, who knows? '''Horo''' A female character from the series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spice_and_Wolf Spice and Wolf] (read: Spicy Wolf). Horo is originally a wolf harvest deity with a form of a huge wolf. She was tasked as a guardian of some village to ensure a good harvest. However, as time went on, she is slowly forgotten by the people she guarded. Bored and with a thirst for adventure, she changed into a young girl and followed a travelling merchant on an adventure. As for why is she in Magmell, that is another story... '''Lala''' Lala is the female protagonist of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/To_Love-Ru To Love-Ru] . She is the princess of the Deviluke family, rulers of the Galaxy. As a successor of the Galaxy's throne, she is the most sought after girl in the Galaxy. But she doesn't want to marry yet, so she runs away from home and is accidentally teleported into someone's bathtub on Earth. Lala is a childish and naive girl, it has been speculated that her appearance in Magmell is because of the disturbance in time space continuum caused her teleporter machine to malfunction. '''Mari''' Mari is a character from 4-part theatrical remake series of Neon Genesis Evangelion, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rebuild_of_Evangelion Rebuild of Evangelion] , she first appeared in the second installment of the series, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Evangelion:_2.0_You_Can_(Not)_Advance Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance]. A confident and eccentric character, she seems to have poor vision and wears glasses all that time. She is the pilot of Provisional Evangelion unit-05 of NERV against the terror of the Angels in her world. For some unknown reason, she appears in Magmell, unfortunately without her giant mecha unit. '''Menace''' A character from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queen's_Blade Queen's Blade] series. Menace is an ancient princess/priestess from the land of Amara. Menace was betrayed by her adviser, Anarista and died trapped in her palace as her kingdom fell into ruins. Centuries later, she is resurrected by a powerful witch to become part of her loyal minion but Menace managed to break free of the witch's command and set out on her own. Eventually she appears in Magmell for some unknown reason and once again meets her nemesis and former adviser, Anarista. '''Mikuru''' Another character from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haruhi_Suzumiya Haruhi Suzumiya] series. Mikuru is a time traveler from the distant future sent into the past to investigate a disturbance in time flows caused by Haruhi's power. Mikuru is a naive, soft-spoken girls who is always forced to follow Haruhi's demands, because of this Haruhi loves to dress her up like a doll. Despite this Mikuru and Haruhi have become friends. She appears in Magmell probably chasing her friend Haruhi. '''Mio''' Mio is a shy girl from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K-On! K-On!] series of 4 panel comic strip and anime. Together with her friends, she form a light music club in her school although originally she wants to join the literary club. She is a bassist in her band, Houkago Tea Time. She is left-handed and have a Fender Jazz Bass that called Elizabeth. Her appearance in Magmell can't be explained but it is suggested that this happen when she is at summer vacation on the beach with her friends in her 1st year in high school. '''Mugi''' Mugi is another girl from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K-On! K-On!]. She is a wealthy girl with a gentle and sweet personality. She plays a keyboard in her band. Although a wealthy and high class girl she is fascinated by and find joy in normal activites such as doing part-time jobs, eating in fast food restaurant, and haggling over prices. She appears in Magmell together with Mio. '''Orihime''' '''Ranka''' Ranka is a character from science fiction anime [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macross_frontier Macross Frontier]. Ranka is a petite, lively and cheerful (although naive) teenage girl with green hair aspired to become a succesfull and inspiring singer. She is a half-[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zentradi Zentradi] and have ability to express her emotion by wiggling her hair. She possess a unique singing ability, as such her voice can influence the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vajra_%28Macross_Frontier%29#The_Vajra Vajra], an insectoid alien to obey her. Why is she appears in Magmell is still unknown. '''Rena''' '''Saber''' '''Yoko''' '''Yoruichi''' Girls native to Magmell These are girls who is the inhabitant of Magmell. Most of them are citizens or slaves and sometimes a nobles that is willing to be trained by you. They can't be purchased in the auction and have to obtained via quest or event. '''Princess''' Mizuki Kanojou, second daughter of King alias. She was left in your care because... She is a gifted if inexperienced artist and musician. '''Miko'''=